Time for Love
by pinkreverie
Summary: She had been waiting for love to come but when it did, what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I think, therefore I'm single**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot.**

**-_pinKreverie-_**

I puffed my cheeks out as my bangs flew away from my face and back again while I stared at my face on my mirror. I have to face yet another boring day of my life. I do not want to actually go to university day but I have to. I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep and sleep all away the problems in my life, that my friend if I can. Deciding that I look presentable enough, I got my I.D. and bag as I left for University.

On my way to my college department, I saw him. He stopped my tracks and I was in my own world once again. I am suppose to be happy that I saw him but no. My heart is tired for waiting for the perfect time when I can finally be notice by my crush. With a glum face, I took baby steps towards the building. Enough is enough. It's a once bitten twice shy situation, suppose to be but it's not. You cannot dictate your heart when to beat and not towards a person and it's what making me angry.

"We have to go to the library for today. I guess we have to do a lot of research for our study." A voice brought me back to reality.

"I-"

"Do not try to refuse because we do not have plenty of time to do this. We will be graduating soon and we need to have all the time we can get to be able to finish this."

"That's crap."

"Beats me." I put my palm into my forehead and groaned. This day is the best day ever!

"You know what, I have been noticing lately that you have been so serious and cranky."

"Really?" I opened my eyes as I stared at Hotaru openly.

"What's happening Mikan?" I looked down and stared at my fingers. What to say? That I have been tired of being single? That my heart has been so tired of beating when my crush is around but gets nothing but hurt in return when I saw him with his girl? That I am pathetic? nuh-uh.

"I know. Love. It's always been your concern for the past weeks since this new year entered." Hotaru stated with a deep sigh.

"Aren't you afraid of being an old maid?" I asked as I glanced at the window.

"We are 21 not 31. What do you expect me to think? That my life would suck without a boyfriend? It's all in your mind Mikan, get a grip. We are still young-"

"But we are not getting any younger."

"Are you that desperate to have a boyfriend?"

"No, but you cannot blame me for wishing to have one at least."

"You know what-"

"I am tired of all this drama. I want to have a life. I want to be back to my normal self."

" Forget about him."

"I'm trying." I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I gave Hotaru the sweetest smile that I can have and winked at her.

"You idiot." I giggled and laughed as she laughed along with me. Well, I am the master of my fate. Why would I lead myself to loneliness when I can drive for happiness?

"Sakura." I know that voice very well. I turned my head to face him and was shocked when reality strucked me. He's here. My eyes narrowed as I realized it was him, the real him.

"Oh no."

"Yes."

"Natsume!" I shouted as I ran towards him and gave him a. . . whack in the head which he easily dodged without sweat. I glared at him instead and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru nodded to him.

"Four years." I started.

"Miss me?" He teased as he smirked at me and ran his fingers through his dark unruly hair.

"Four years jerk since you cut ties and did not even send me a single letter to know if you are dead or murdered."

"That's the same thing. Busy." He told flatly as he moved towards Hotaru's chair and took a seat. When he was sitting comfortably, he then got a manga from his pocket and started reading it while I continued to glare at him. Honestly, I don't know what to do with this guy but I sure missed him and with that, I relaxed and smiled before walking towards him and hugged him tightly.

"You're a jerk." I mumbled, closing my eyes as I inhaled his scent. Still the jerk I know.

"At least I'm not afraid of being an old maid." He teased which made me pinched his sides and as a reaction, he let out a hiss.

"I'm having a moment here but you just have to ruin it."

"I miss you too."

"You guys are disgusting." Hotaru commented and we all laughed. Well, I don't have a boyfriend but I have my friends. I think therefore, I'm single. . .

but happy.

**TBC**

**-_PinkReverie-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm not looking for someone to talk to**

**I've got my friends, I'm more than okay**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot.**

**-_PinkReverie-_**

I stirred, still asleep when someone poked my cheeks. Urgh. I want to sleep more.

"Hey." I groaned. This person really knows how to annoy me. I opened one eye groggily then blinked.

"What are you doing here Natsume?" I asked as he stared at me.

"Do you plan to sleep here all day Polka?" He asked with a bored look and suddenly yanked me to sit properly. I let out a yelp and was back to earth the second after.

"How dare you do that?" I asked angry. Geez, this guy.

"Shut it. Come on, let's go home."

"Don't want to come with you." I stated with obvious irritation and crossed my hands in front of my chest as I puffed out my cheeks. I heard him sigh and took a seat next to me. I felt him boring holes behind my back and I know he's trying to be patient. Whatever!

"Do you really plan to ignore me here?" He asked, his voice quiet. I turned to look at him and found him staring at me.

"Where's Hotaru?"

"She said she has some business to do that doesn't concerns you."

"Typical." I said as I yawned. After I stretched myself, I noticed him offering a handkerchief. I gave him a questioning look but he simply pointed to the side of my lips and smirked. When I figured out what he meant, I put my finger at the side of my lips and wiped the drool I have.

"Mind combing your hair. You look like you're just raped and I don't want to be the one accused for that." I glared at him when he said that.

"Thanks friend. I never knew you are skilled at using appropriate terms to describe a simple situation. That's genius."

"Thanks."

"Leave it to you for taking that as a compliment." I said as I combed my hair and tie it to a pony-tail. He was staring at me the whole time which irked me.

"What?"

"You're ugly." I raised my brow at that as I gripped my comb tightly as I began counting in my head. This guy! Without warning, I threw my comb at him as it hit him on the forehead. Bull's eye!

"You-" He said as he had his head down low, palms on the half of his face as he hissed. Oops! I began to worry when he did not move nor made a sound anymore. I cautiously took steps in front of him as I tried to take a peek at his face.

"Natsume, hey. Are you okay?" He still did not budge. I gingerly touched his forehead to find some certain reactions when he suddenly yanked his head back, hitting my forehead which caused me to topple over backwards. I squealed, shocked but glad that Natsume was quick to pull me back and steadied me in his arms. My heart beats fast because of that but his heart beat's faster than mine. I still had my eyes closed but I know we were facing each other and I had my forehead on his. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see his reaction and was shocked at our proximity!I narrowed my eyes and pushed myself away from him. What was that emotion I saw in his eyes a while ago?

"You almost killed me there." I said panting as I put my right hand on the top of my heart.

"You're exaggerating."

"Yeah right." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him. I heard his footsteps fading and when I turned, I saw him almost out of the room.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Home." He said as he walked away with his hands on his pockets.

"Wait for me Natsume!" I said as I ran towards him. Honestly, this guy is something. I can even say he's a girl for being so moody! He's my friend, alright, hands down, but he's a total jerk.

**TBC**

**-_PinkReverie-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm doomed**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot**

**-_PiNkRevErie-_**

"How dare is he to show himself up! That handsome jerk!" I mumbled while gritting my teeth. It's always a love and hate situation if I see him. I know, and for you to know, I love to call my crushes names. It's my way of showing hate and affection at the same time. Confusing? Don't worry, I'm confused too.

"Ahh, you're referring to Ruka right?" Hotaru asked monotonously as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Uhh- of course not. Whoever gave you that idea Hotaru? ha-ha" I tried to laugh to not let it sound so obvious that she's right about it.

"Ha-ha" She mimicked and stared at me, bored. She then gave me a reprimanding look and I instantly know what she meant about it.

"I know." I let my shoulder sagged and took a seat next to her.

"Can you blame me Hotaru? He's like, the man of my dreams. He's charming, intelligent, friendly, cool. . .You know what I'm trying to say right?" But actually I hate myself if I keep mentioning this. I am trying to forget him but it is very difficult. I am more self conscious if I have a crush and it lowers my self-esteem which annoys me to death.

"Go on. Convince yourself that he's worth it."

I rolled my eyes at her and proceed to listen music on my ipod. It's been years since I am friends with Hotaru and Natsume. They have been there through my ups and downs and they have been always supporting me for every decision I make or for every chase I take for my dreams. They're a big part of my life. However, as a girl, you cannot deny your need to have someone special that will hold your hand when you are happy, wipe your tears when you are crying or to kiss you on the lips to show his affection. I have been longing for it for a long time but when can I really experience the real happiness? I kept reading my horoscopes everyday but nothing is different. I will be an old maid soon enough and that's what I'm being afraid of.

"Hotaru, do you have a crush?" I asked as I stared into space.

"None that I know of. What's with the sudden question?"

"Nothing. I am just curious and I just want to know since if ever you have, I will really laugh at you." I said, unconsciously as I let myself penetrate to the beat of the music I am listening when something hard hit my forehead. I hissed and glared at the direction where the thing came from.

"What do you mean by that?" Hotaru asked, face void of any emotion.

"What do you mean by what do you mean? That hurts Hotaru."

"I know." She stated as she stood up from her seat gathered her books.

"You sadist." I mumbled but I stopped my tracks when I saw Ruka. He's gentle smile brightens the cloudy day as he waved at the fangirls he had. Such a cutie. Too bad, not mine. Then, before Ruka walked away, I saw Natsume talking to him and they shook hands. I never knew Natsume to be friends with him! Natsume just got back from his hometown after living there for four years! And then, with a final nod to each other after having a chit-chat, Ruka then went off and Natsume entered our classroom.

"You're friends with him?" I asked with disbelief.

"Got a problem with that Polka?"

"Come on Natsume! It's a blessing! Come here, let me give you a hug!" I said in euphoria as I run towards him and hugged him tightly. He tried to push me away but I held unto him with a death grip.

"Are you nuts?!" He said surprised as he tried to push me away. I only looked at him with a silly grin on my face.

"Tell me about him."

"And suddenly you are talking about him." Hotaru stated as she looked at me with a brow raised.

"Uhh, can't help it. " I scratched the back of my head and grinned shepishly.

"Imai, what are you two talking about?" Natsume asked as he tried to straightened up his creased shirt while glaring at me. I let my tongue out to tease him which made his glare intensified. I blinked and ran towards Hotaru's side, that was scary.

"Oh, why don't you find out yourself Hyuuga?" I cheered silently and giggled as Natsume glared once again then smirked. Bipolar.

"Hn." He gave me a meaningful look before fishing his cellphone out and talked to someone. When he was finished, he looked at me with a sly grin and told me:

"Ruka will be coming over. Is it okay with you?" My mouth was agape at what he said and I suddenly had the urge to strangle him to death.'

"That would be nice." Hotaru stated, obviously amused. Oh no. Help. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. Ruka? Here? And then, he came with a huge smile on his handsome face. Oh! I'm about to faint!

"Natsume."

"Hey." They greeted each other as they gave high five.

"Why did you call me?" Ruka asked as he glanced at me then Hotaru before waving with a slight blush. Damn this guy!

"There's someone-" I cleared my throat loudly as I glared at Natsume. This jerk! How dare he plans to rat me out?

"-who would like to get to know you."

"Really who?" Then Ruka looked towards our direction before walking.

"You're Mikan right?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, the one who has a-" Natsume started but I cut him with an awkward laugh and with a whack on the head.

"The one who has a pink notebook." Hotaru announced as I mouthed thanks and then I turned to face Ruka once more, feeling the heat crept up on my face.

"Huh? Uhh- yes." I answered and with a rather dimwitted move, I suddenly ran outside the room without any specific reason at all. I never thought my heart would beat frantically when I talked to him. I calmed myself when I reached in the restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I am still the same Mikan but my certain reaction made me ask myself. Am I falling in love?

**TBC**

**_-pinkREverie-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It's a feeling like this**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot **

**_-pinkRevErie-_**

"Hey, Polka, wait!" I walked as fast as I can without turning my head to Natsume. I stopped when he caught up on me and blocked my way with two arms spreading wide.

"What is your problem?" He asked as he tried to wipe the sweat that trickled from his forehead down to his temples. I gave him a glare and proceeded to walk but he blocked me again.

"Look!" I tried to divert his attention and stupidly, he looked over and on that cue, I ran as fast as I can with my three heavy books. Natsume was still running after me but I did not give any chance for him to catch me until I lost my balance and fell on the ground, my books scattered and left ankle was twisted. I hissed as I tried to stand up but failed. Natsume assisted me after picking my books. I raised a brow as he turned, his back facing me and crouched.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to take a step but the pain stings.

"I'll give you a piggy back." He stated as he turned to look at me.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to. I'd rather walk than to be carried by you." I declared and hissed everytime I took a step.

"Polka-"

"Natsume." I kept on walking amidst the pain I feel. There is no way I'm going to forgive him for what he did.

"Mikan." I froze. I know that voice all too well. My eyes narrowed as I forced my saliva down my throat.

"Hey-" He pulled my right arm which caused me to lose my balance and fell but fortunately, on his arms. He chuckled and without any word, he put his arms under my knees while supporting my back. I let out a squeak before realizing he's carrying me bridestyle. I blushed at what he's doing so I didn't say a word and let my head down when I saw Natsume behind us, head down low and having a tight grip on one of my books. I turned away from him and calmed myself. I know I was not suppose to be angry at him but it was unforgivable for me. Who divulges a secret of a friend? He almost told Ruka about my silly crush on him back at the room. I was totally nervous at that time but glad that Hotaru prevented it to happen. It was the first time I got to talk to Ruka and Natsume just simply ruined it, ahh no, almost ruined it. I got back to reality and that's when it hits me.

"Uhm, you can put me down now." I said, as polite as possible. He just looked towards me and chuckled.

"You're not heavy at all, so it's okay. Anyway, I would just like to ask about a while ago. Why did you run away from me? I mean, I do not bite and all." He said while grinning. I blushed at his words especially that he's carrying me but I really need to get off him this instant. This is embarassing.

"Ahh, call of nature." I said shyly. Silence ensued as we walked further. It's really awkward if your crush witness you at such situation and helped you. I'm dying with the embarassment here, help.

"You can put me down now you know?"

"But you still can't walk properly."

"Maybe I will get a help from Hotaru. I'm sure you have some business to attend to."

"I don't have actually so it's fine with me."

"No-"

"Ruka." I heard Natsume called him and we both turned to his direction.

"I guess I have to stop by a bookstore right now. Send her home."

"Not a problem." Wait. What the heck?! There is no way I'm going to stay with Ruka but I guess I don't have any choice.

"Does Hotaru has a boyfriend already?" Ruka asked suddenly which caught my attention.

"No. Why?"

"Just asking." And that's how I knew he can never be mine. He put me down and assisted me in walking when we arrived at my house and as a good girl, I invited him in.

"You living alone?" He asked when he sat at the couch.

"Yeah, but I still got my mom and my grandpa on the other place."

"Nice. Don't you have any housemates here?"

"I have, it's Hotaru." I said as massaged my ankle and hissed at the pain.  
"You got it bad. It's starting to swell already." Ruka said as he crouched and removed my sneakers carefully. Honestly, this guy is very hard to hate. He was then about to begin massaging my ankle when I stopped him.

"Wait." I pulled my feet away from him as he stared at me confused.

"I have a smelly feet." And he laughed. Hard. Oh, I want to strangle him.

"You done?" I asked flatly as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and we both laughed.

"Mikan, where are you?"

"Oh, Hotaru here!" I called on her as she walked towards us with a bored look and a basket of fruit in tow.

"Ruka's here too by the way." Hotaru just stared at Ruka and nods as if she's bored just by looking at Ruka.

"Hi Hotaru." Hotaru just then sat on the sofa next to the couch and yawned.

"I think I have to go now Mikan. Hotaru is here and it is already late." Ruka said as he gathered his things and looked at his watch.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" I asked, hoping he'll stay longer.

"Ahh, I have my mom waiting for me at home so I'm afraid I have to refuse for today. However I'll try to make it up to you the next time."

"Oh, okay. Have a safe trip by the way and thanks for the help." I smiled at him and waved goodbye. When I turned to Hotaru, she's already fast asleep and with the events of this day taking toll on me, I decided to sleep on the couch and drifted away to dreamland. Things will get better soon so I don't have to worry about it but I'm happy I got to spend time with Ruka for a little while. That Natsume, he sure knows how to distract me.

**TBC**

**-_PinkReveRie-_**

-That's it. Do read and review about this story if you like guys. XD You can also PM me anytime you want. I think I have to do lots of thinking regarding the continuation of this story so yeah, that's all XD. Thanks for reading! ^_^

I also would like to add that if you already read the previous chapters, you may read it again since I have added some few scenes that provide the missing details of this recent chapter, in case you are confused with the flow of the story. That's all. :))


End file.
